Docter Who: The Time Lords Son
by Jack Russel
Summary: The Son of Docter Who must save the world as it is in danger
1. The Time Lords Son

Docter Who: The Time Lords Son

William Who who was the son of Docter Who was sniking in to a evil lair were som evil aliens were plaing to destroy the world. "Shall we set of the Bomb now boss" Sayed one of the henchmen "No yet" the boss said back.

William Who the son of Docter Who had helped protect the world with Docter Who and had had even savied the world when Docter Who coun't.

He saw evil alien henchmen and beat up and killed them with eisey. "Yo will have too do better then that" he said to the evil alien boss. "Its to late the bomb timmer has started and the bomb will go of and the word will dye". "We will sea about that" Will Who said and they sated fighting

William Who was punching and hitting the alien and the alien was punching and hitting him back. But then William Who gut out his laiser gun and yelled "**NO I WIN!111**" shot alien and killed the alien with it. The alien scremed "**NO NO THE LAISER NO**" and dyed.

Willam who Junped up from were alien was and went to the second flow were the bomb was. The Bomb said "0.0001 microseconds tilll xepolsion" so William Who diffuesed the Bomb at just the last second and said "I save the wlord again".

William Who then saved the hot alien whomen who were being held hostage by the evil alien terroists who were tying to destroiy the erath and William Who had stopped. "Thanks for saving us William Who your our hero" One of them said "Hes such a dream boat" said another hot female alien "I no" said another another hot female alien.

and William Who had sex with all the alein women. Will Who felt Alien Boobies and enjoyyed having sex who some of the most preittyist aliens in universe who were being held hosstage.

After William Who had sax with the hot aliens he took them back in his timetraviling spacship which also look rike a sports car and a fighter jet he than had sex with the hot female aliens again.

Auther's Notes. My brother is again telling me my character is a 'Mary Sue' but he is lying as William Who the is name of the main charcter not 'Mary Sue'

William Who arrived at his big manshon house wich was big and mashon. They entard William Who's Manshon and William Who had sex with the hot aliens again.

After that he ran into his sister Emily Who who was a lead sniger and lead geitarist of a punk band called the three skulls. William Who Sister Emily Who was always into rock music and docter who didn't like this as he didn't won't his duater to get into heavy metal. But than Emily Who joined a punk rock band and became the lead singer.

Emily had just come back from a conset and it was realy good. "Why wasn't daddy their she wonderd" "I don't no" William Who wondered back. They than whent to sleep and gut up the next morning.

Then William Who got a email which said "Your Farther Docter Who has been kidnapped by evil aliens and their are somewere on earth but we donut no were but you must ruscue them as you are teh chosen one".

So Willam Who gut into his cool spaceship and looked around the hole earth for his farther Docter Who. He look in France, Amrica, England, Cuba, Sapin, Turkey, Iran, India, Japan, China, Both North Korea and South Korea, Russia, Greece, the whole of Africa, Germany, and even in the far of dageruts county of Dragon Land and he did'nt find any badguys or his farther Docter Who.

He also spoke with all the leaders of the countries he had serched and they hadn't seen any badguys or his farther Docter Who but whould tell him if they did as they were all his freinds. But than they had a party to clebarte William Who saving the world.

But there was on place that forgot to lok in and that was dreath iland which was near spain but was also near canida, chillie and south africa. Not many pepole new about death Iland so Will Who didn't think to look their.

William went to the Death Iland and look aroud the Iland was heavily gurded by pepole. "They must be the vilians" William Who sayed and new he had to find a way to get in. But then William Who saw a

Authors Notes: I am going to have to coutniue this story in the next chapter as it is two long for a one chapter story and a lot moar is going to happen but plese read the next one as it will be awsome :)

To Be Countued


	2. The Rescue

Chapter 2 The Russecue

William Who walk up the steep cliffs of death iland and saw evil Alien henchimen and beat them up and killered them. Than Villiam Who swa a Door with entrance to Evil lair ritten on it. "This must be the entance to the evil lair" William Who said to self

So William who Chuged thought the door and kill the alien terrorists with his minigun. "**DYE EVIL BEINGS!111**" William Who muttered at the top of his voice. Than alien Ninja aliens jumped form the cieling and they started fighting Kung Fu.

Willaum Who was fighing Kung Fu at the alien Nijas and the Alien Nijais were fighting Kung Fu at him back. William Who kept fighting the Nijia alens and he also thinked he saw a darlek but he new he had killered all the darleks along with the cyberpepole and weeping satues and made them extinct.

The Kung Fu alein njigias were just about to killer William Who when Will Who used a fire ball at the flow and killered the alen nijias. Than William Who Herd his Father Docter Who screamed a "**HELP, HELP ME!1111**"

So William Who ran up the walls and walked on the cieling ,because he new how to because some very nice aliens tought him to do it. So William Who Jumpeded into a lift and presed the button 4 the 5th foor and the lift stated going to the fith floor.

BUT THAN robots came in and tyed to kill William Who but Willam Who gut out an Anti-robot grenade and trew it a teh ground and killed teh robots.

Than Willam Who found his farther Docter Who and whent there "William Who save help me" sayed Docter Who. So Williasm Who walked up and un thaied his farther docter food. "Thanks 4 untying me and saving me William Who" Said Docter Who William Whos farther.

William Who and his fasher Docter Who were just about to go home and have a feast when a Darlek flyed into teh room. William ducked and then heard a laiser sound and stooded up a saw his farther Docter Who get shot and killer by a darlek.

William Who whent to his farthers body a single tear flew from Williams Whos eye and landed on his farthers Docter Whos body. William Who than said the "evil alien terorist have killered you dad and you are now dead rest in peace" and layded his Farther Docter Whos body to rust.

But Then the Master walked into teh room "**HA HA HA HA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A** his is dead now and we killed him and will now destroy the world and teh universe". "Not If I can help it" William said loud like anger and hit the master and the Master luthed.

"**HA HA HA** William Who yoy are out marched" and Darleks Cyberpepole and Weeping Angles walkeded into teh room. "That dose not scar me" William Who said out loud. "Then You Will dye" Said the Master.

So they sated fighing and killer each over. William Who was Fighting and killer aliens. William Who Killerd a cyberman with his bear hands but a darlek shot him with a deathray. But willam Who Picked up the Darlek and threw it at a weeping sattue and killed them both.

William Who was killing Alien terroists and killing them. Wen an Wepping Angle sent William Who back in time to the Meddive Evil times. "This is the meddie Eval times" William Who said to elf.

William who the saw a house and ritten on teh house was Thomas Edison's house. This must have been were Ediason invended electricity back in 1337 BC of course back then only Zeus and other gods and goddesses were allowed to have electricity.

"But this must be near when Edieson inveted electricity so maybe I could help him and he could let me yuse the electricity to power my time machine" Said William Who. "I could just ask the Gods but they won't let me as I annoyed them before".

So William Who knoked on Edisons Door and went in. "I hear to help you with electricity" William Who Said with brave so Edisoon and William Who Stated work on electricity.

**To Be Countued**


	3. The Power of the Gods

Chapter 3 Electricity

William Who siad to Eddyson "What whould we need to do to make electricty". "Arocoring to my studys you would need lighting, thunder, whater, fire, ice, gold, dimoan, magic energy, dragon blood, demon hart, and the rare artifact" Tommas Edison said back.

"Where would i find this objects?" asked William Who "yo can youse metal to cacth lighting and thunder, water can be found in rivers, you can light fire, ice can be found in cold places, gold and diemon can be found in jewry and alcermists also have them".

"What about magic energy, demon hart and the rare artifact?" asked William Who "A soccer, soccerus, demon, or vampire would have magic energy there might me one round here you ask to lend you some but it won't be eaisy" Edison sayed.

"You would have to kill a demon and take its hart for the demon hart" Edison said again, "But noboddy nos were the rare artifact is becase its rare so good lock with that one" Eddison said once again. William Who fanked Eddison for the iformation and whent to find the stuff.

William Who walked to outside and went on the path and walked on it. He walked and saw a villaged in the distance when a robber attacked him "Give me you money" the roobber sayed, "**NEVER!111**" William Who yelled louad and rip of his head. The roobber dyed and William Who kept on walking.

William Who arrived at teh village a gut himself a drink at the Warlock inn which was the towns local inn. As he was drinking William Who asked the barkeep "Do you no when the next lighting storm is and also were can I find a river, a place that is a very cold or anyone who whould have magic energy and do you no if there any dragons or demons about".

"You sound like your trying to invent electricity like that madman Edison but I'l tell you theirs a river behind the pub, theres a place near here that's also very cold, don't be looking for dragons and demons as they are dangerus but that strange young woman Mi Wong might have some magic energy as she is very strange and dangerus"

Everybody was looking at William Who in a bad way but than William Who thinked of soming that he had to ask "Were is the rare artifact" William Who asked. Then evrryone in the bar stoped drinking and talking and the barkeep said "I think you better leave stranger".

William Who got some water from the river and brought it back to Edison "Thank you William Who" Edison said to Willam Who. Willam Who than travled to the cold place to get some ice. The cold place was verry cold but Willam Who could sea some ice in the distance.

William Who was just about to take the ice when he was attacked by an ice man. "**DYE WILLIAM WHO!1111**" the Ice man yelled. The ice man and Willam Who fort for a long time but then Willam Who used his flametrower to melt the ice man. "I'm dead" the Ice man said while melting.

Willam Who walked back to edidison's place when a sordsman stop him. "Sir you have offened my honor I challage you to a duel" the sordsman sayed, "I accept you callange good sir" William Who said back, "I'll meet tomorrow knight" the sordsman said back. "I'll sea you than then and we will duel".

William Who gave the ice to Edison and then headed out to look for gold. Willam Who went back into the village and whent into a jewry store but he coun't afford anything. Willam Who walk out with rage when he was stoped by a robber.

"If you want some gold and diemon I could help you get some wink wink" the Robber said with cunning. William Who new that it was rong but he decided that he had to do if electricity was going to be invented.

They saw a rich man walking buy with lots of money and singing about how rich he was, "I'm so rich, I'm so rich, I'm so rich, I'm so rich, I'm so rich" the man sung. "Give us all your money and gold and jewry and demons **NOW**" Willam Who and the Robber said to the rich man. "But I can't fight I'm to rich" the rich man said.

So they killed the Rich man and took his money "Thanks William Who now were rich and have a lot of money". "Ill sea you cind robber" Willam Who said to the Robber, "Just call me Captain Black Rider" the Robber said and rode into the sun

Willam Who brought the gold and diemonds he got to Edison and lit a fire and caotined it to give to Edison "Thank you William Who we are really doing whell" Edison said. "I have to sea Mi Wong for the rest of the stuff" William Who said, "Ok whatever good lock William Who" Edison said back.

William Who walked thought the village again but this time it was knight time than he saw Mi Wong's house in the distance he entared talked to Mi Wrong about inveting electricity. "This is a very good idea" Mi Wong said "then we can have the power of eltricity and not just gods and goddesses".

"There is a lighting and thunder storm coming tomorrow knight and I will help you capture the lighting and thunder and later help get the dragon blood and demon hart" Mi Wong sayed, "I will also give you a potoin of magic enrgy and help finding the rare artifact but I will only help you if you do somthings for me as well" Mi Wong said again.

"What are those?" William Who asked "Your find out soon" Mi Wong said back. "You will sleep here until tomorrow knight" Mi Wong said again. William Who sleep until it was the next knight time and then gut up. William Who met Mi Wong outside and they put up things to catch the lighting.

Lighting and thunder were going around them a striking the conducters they were collecting alot of lighting and thunder but stiil wasn't enought.

But then William Who herd the sordsman. "Are you a coward sir" the sordsman said with mock, "I am never a coward" William Who Said back. "Than let us duel here and now" the sordsman said again. "But it is dangerus with lighting and thunder machine" William Who said.

"**COWARD, YELLOW, CHICKEN**" the sordsman yelled with luthter, "**NO ONE CALLS ME CHICKEN**" William Who said lound like anger. "Than lets have at yee" the sordsman said again". William Who charged at the soardsman and screamed "**DYE!1111**" and prepared to do epic battle.

To Be Countued


	4. The fight and discovery

Chapter 4: The fight and discovery

William Who and the sordsman were fighting epic battle with lots of sord swinging and sawashbukling. "You'll never defeat me" the sordsman said with pride "Well sea about that, Ill defeate you" said William Who "very well then" the sordsman said.

They were fighting and fightinh while fire and elctricity whent all around them. There fighting so hard that fire came from the sky and the ground cracked open.

Mi Wong than said "Finsh this quicky both of you or will have not elecrcity", so William Who put that Elric catcher ready to catch the lightinging and he did. He than fighted more with the sorwdsman. THen suddenly he go the upper hand and won. "Kill me William Who so I will an horable deaf". "No!" Will Who said "ill spare your life yo are good man and desrve to live". "You are most honrable" the sorwdsman said "I am in your debt"

"Then help us get the Lighting and thunder" Willam Who said " I will" he repsonded and Willam Who, the Soardsman and Mi Wong cuaght the thunder and lighting in a jar. "Now on getting the Demon Hart and Dragon blood and the Rare artifact. How will we find those Mi Wong".

"I will show you Willam Who but first you must take the dragon axe it is a type of weapon nessery to kill dragons and demons of this realm. Will you do so?" Mi Wong asked "I shall" Willam Who responded. "Then let us go" Mi Wong said and they went in a scerate star case in Mi Wong's house.

They went down into a secrate basment and Mi Wong said a secrate word and then a secrtae room apraered. In the rooms their were lots of weepons axs and sowrds and some stange weepons. "Here is the Dragon axe, some spells that you are able to use and a specal item. Good luck".

So William Who and Mi Wong whent to the exit of her house "can the sowrdman come with" Willaim Who asked "I will allow it" Mi Wong responded.

So William Who and the sowrdsman bidded Mi Wong farewell and whent a long the road. The kept travveling and then they came across a "the town! this is the town Mi Wong spoke of the one that has a demon near by so we must be carefull" Willam Who said to the Sowards man, "Bah I fear nothing" the sowrdsman said.

The headed into the village and stated talking to pepole "Hello Young man" Willam Who said to a young man "we herd that this town is being threated by demons", "yyyes ittt isss I am ssssurrree I have to ggggoo nnnnow" the young man said and rrran."He wasn't any help" Willam Who said "Lets try him brother" the sowardsman pointed to a posh man "Do you no anything about demons in this town" Willam asked "demons? ha! what foolishness" the posh man said and dyed.

"That a demon dagger in his back" said Willam who "they mut of gut him" William Who said again.

There was an old woman and some other women who saw probally saw him dye. Willam Who aproched the old woman "hello wise ol-" but as he started speaking the old woman started roaring with luathter. Willam Who than relised that she is an evil woman! and the that they were a coven of evil witches! He left them while she luathed "this town is doomed! everbody here will be killed and then they will come back as phatoms! You will see Willam Who, 'Time Lord' !".

They walked around and asked more peole but noone wanted to knwo.. then the town cry rang his bell "hear bee hear bee the demons come! the demons come!" he yelled while ringing the bell. Then the steets which had lots of pepole now were empty everybody had gone. The windows and doors on all the houses closed and locked. The bell that struck midknight and mist was everywere. There was not a shound not even owls were hooting.

Then sudleny there was grwoling in the distance and Willam Who cold see red eyes and herd roarding. Lound footsteps cold also be herd. The Sowards man drew his soward and said "come thee cowards If you are brave than fight me now!"

Then they heard somting arochae it was the fist demoned they fort it and one but it disovled before the could take its hart. "We need to fight more" said the sowardsman. The did but they dsivolved too. "If the become to much for us I know of a house for my clan is nearby" the soawrdsman said. "I cold also try and find that merchent I saved eirlyer" Willam Who said "but first will have to see how many we can take" Willam Who sayed again. Than a realy huge and big demon came "I smell the blood of a 'timelord' I like them for my luch" it said. Willam Who and the sowardsman drew there wepons "sorrry but the ktichen is closed!" Willam Who said and they went to do epic battle

To be countued


	5. The Demon Heart

Chapter Five The Demon Heart and Riot Villages

"Closed then Im goin to open the kitchen by opening yo!" The big Huge Demon roared and went charge at Willam Who, William Who jumped out of the way and shot the demon in the back. Then the sowardsman got out his big sowrd and attack the demon soward fighting it with on hand. William Who and the sowardsman were fighting epic battle against the big giant demon. Than the sowardsman cut its arm of "I have you now foul best now surrender thy self" the sowardsman said with triath "Ha that has not killered me yet honrable 'sir'" and the demon grew an evil moar powerfull arm in it's place". "This must be a really powerfully demon" William Who said to the sowardsman "that is rite William who but that must mean it has a great hart" the sowardsman man said back.

William Who and the sorwdsman were fighting epic battle against the big huge demon and buildings were being xplodsed, trees were falling down and the sky was filled with fire. The big huge demon seemed un beatable when William Who had an idea "I know!" he said.

"Distract him good sir I have a plan to beat it" William Who said to the Sordsman "Good call William Who lets do it" the Sordsman said back. The Soardsman started attacking the monster with power and then William Who pulled loaded a golden bullet into his gunn snd fired it at the big huge demon's secreate eye. "No I am un done!" The big huge demon said and exploded in a boom but it's iorn heart still was tere,

Than more demons came and William Who and the sowards man were fighting them with power. William Who was shooting and stabbing demons and the Sowardsman was cutting them in two and cutting them in half with his sowrd. Than more demons came to kill them but they didnt.

William Who and Sowardsman kept killing demons but than there were to many and they were becoimg very powerfull. "You are out marched" a vampiore Demons were just about to do killer blow when a horse a carrage came by and William Who and the Sowardsman jumped in just in tim. "THat was a close one" said the driver "these hear is demon territory and they invade the towns at knight but I have neaver seen as many as this" the driver said again.

"Who are you sayed" William Who "I am the horrse man and robber who helped you before, Captain Black Rider!" Captain Black Rider said "Of course it is god to sea you again my good man" William Who said to Captain Black Rider.

They Rode along by the full mooon and herd the wolves hlowing the the distance, the mist was a everywere outside the carrige. William Who think of the mist monstars he who have to fight if he walked back "I will take you back to the village were I last saw you" Captain Black Rider said. "But I neeed to get Dragons blood" William Who sayed "There is a dragon nest in moutians you can walk there but do not go to knight!". William Who understood.

They arrive at the villaged and got out "sea you agin good Robber" William Who said "you two William Who" Captain Black Rider said with valor and rode into the moon.

"That was captain black rider the hero who steals from the wicked and gives to the good, he helps a lot of pepole and stops bad guys" a guy said, "No he's a wanted criminal and is wanted for crimes of feft, muder, jenocide, whichcraft, totture and sleepin with over mens wives" said another guy. "That is justs lie created by the baron to stop good and make evil. He really helps everboy who needs it" said a women, "That cuase he a communist read" said a man, "is are comunistisms so bad?" said another men, "The Baron is a good man and treats all fairly as ordered by the emporer" said another woman.

William Who didnt no wat to think only that he had to escape from the meddievil times and get back to the pressent as there were pepole tere who needed him to help and he had to avange his father Docter Whos deaf.

Willilam Who and the Sowardsman headed into an Inn and had a drink before they headed back to Mi Wong's house, butt it was a different Inn than there one were William Who was kicked out off.

They were have drink and listned to the song being sang by the local band. William Who enjoyed that aompshere of ther inn and the local stories. THe enjoyed there drink but than William Who saw somthing bad!.

There weare a group of Villages with pitchforks, tourches, siythvies and bombs. "That mademan Edison has gone to far and now it's time for us to stop his evil experiments once and for all" said a Villager "No it is that evil which Mi Wong" Said another villager. "I'm telling yo it's both we should burn down both there houses" said another another villager. The villages cheered "Lets not be to hasty we sould not destroy anything yet unit we have plan" said head badidt villager.

"There is that crasy William Who who stoped in the warlock inn. He's helping Edison let's kill him!" said a violet villager "Lets hang him or burn him" said a blodfirsty Villagered. "Why dont you want electricity" Said William Who to the Villages "because it could be used for evil and it viloates nature and the gods" said a villager "also it would meen that pepole cold have the power to kill a billion with single switch or be used to somon monstars. That is why" said another. "but it can be used for good" said William Who "Boo!" said a villager and threw something.

William Who and sordsman finished there drinks and leafed. There headed up the root to Mi Wong's house. They told her about the Villagers and the Dragons nest "Yes I no about the Dragons nest and I was going to send you there the next day. Captain Black Rider is rite it would be to dangerous to go toknight. However the villagers make it more urgent once we have electricity they will no were are rite and just in what were are doing" Mi Wong said to William Who.

William Who did not no what to do, if he waited till towmorrow he would not have much time to get the over things but if he went to the dragons nest tonight he would in danger of dragons that would be out. William Who had to think about this hard!

To Be Countued!


	6. The Holiday Break

Chapter 6 The Holiday break

Authors notes: I'm going to update mah chapter fan fiction more often like once a weak or maybe slightly less. So as this was uploaded a weak ago before critmess I will make this chapter a critmess specal like in the Docter Who show!

William Who was came to a destion "we need to get to the Dragon lair soon as if it we wait to long the villages will do some thing." "Good to sea for soure that you not a coward William Who" said the sowrdsman. William Who than said to Mi Wong "we have to get to the Dragons nest and we are going now" "That is good to hear William Who now we can save this situration." So William Who and the Sowardsman headed on the road to the Dragons lair.

William Who and the sordsman were riding down the road to the evil dragons nest on there horses. Still they soon had to stop at a town in odfer to get surplies and other stuff. They saw the town of Greentown land upa head it was a small village with local custums.

They arrived but William Who saw something bad! There was chrismas tree in the middle of the town and pepole were celibrating crismass. "What is that?" asked the sowardsman "its somthing that should not bee hear" said William Who with seriousnesss and head down.

William Who ran into the centure of the town and said "everybody stop this. This is from a different time period." "No we like this" said a villger "that William Who is trying to stop Chrismass now I told you he was a villain and a mademan" another Villger said "Kill them" yelled another another villager.

Than the Villgers went charge at William Who and the soardsman to try to kill them with the torches and their rakes. "Burn them", "Hang Them", "Eat Them". They ran and ezcaped them by hideing in a well.

The swordsman asked William Who "What was that about Willaim Who?" the sowardsman asked. "It is a celibration that about much later history than this. In it a magic person called Santa Clause comes and puts nice presnets in good pepoles stockings and coals in bad pepoles stockings." "That is good that bad should be punished and good should bee rewarded" the sowardsman said with valor.

"Thogh this was nevered celibrated in this country in dreath iland" said William Who importance "than we have to stop it good sir so time is knot changed" said the sowrdsman. "Then lets go and investigate" said William Who.

They loked around the village and dint sea anything. Still they could here the villagers loking for them with there torches and rakes. They soon hid in a back lane and saw the villagers walking into a forrest whent they thinked that they where dead.

William Who and Sowrdsman whent into the forrest after them. They saw the villgers looking at a man standing in the entrance of a portal. The man was speaking to villages "this my pepole is crismass and you will have presents and fun" said the man. Then they saw it was Santa "How could it be Santa hadnt bean born yet?" William Who axed.

They watched all the spechach go on "first this village will celibrate critmass and than the whole world will HA HA HA" Santa said. "Why would Santa want to change time and history like this? William Who wondred allowed "if he does all culture and history of teh world will be changed forevered. What if this is the evil Santa" William Who wondred again.

"Yes I am evil Santa and I'm going to spread crismess all other the world. It will not only be crismess were crismess is not ment to bee but it will be evil crismes as well as!" Evil Santa luthed with bad. "We have to stop him" sadi William Who with brave. "Ha ha William Who I have my freese gun stop that William Who" yelled Evil Santa and than fire feese gun at evything. Things were being fressed up and turned ice liek. Than it stated snowing like crismass and evil raindear with falmethrowes on them and blood read eyes.

So the sowardsman got out his sowrd and made atttack at them. Then William Who stated shooting at Evil Santa. "What are you going to do William Who killer me crismess has alredy spread into the town and soon the world." "We we stop you and than the world and I will nake peole my slaves using it" Evil Santa with evil.

"Crismess about giving and not enslaving" said William Who to evil Santa. "Also Crismess is not rite for the country" William Who said again. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha I do not care I only care about that I only car about the ruling of the earth. Then Evil Stanta started firing evil rockets at William Who and blowing up buildins so they can be replaced with crismess house and buildings.

"You must be stoped" William Who shouted "Yes get the villianous scoundgeal" said sordsman said with honor. They wnet charge fighting evil raindears, crissmess elves and evil painquins. They were fighting evil the crismess army and making them pay.

William Who shot the falimnthrow on the evil raindear and blew them up. The sordsman staped the evil crissmess elves with his swords they wer easy to kill unlike the elves from Lord of the Rings so they dyed easily. Then William Who shot the Eivl Penquins and then fort the giant evil penquin. They defeated most of the evil crismess army than they fort evil Santa.

They fort an epic battle for a long tome Santa was firing rockets, flame, buttles and knifes at them but they firing, shoting and stabbing back. Eventually they destroyed Evil Santa's flametrower and detroyed Evil Satan 's rocket luncher. Evil Santa had ran out of ammo but gut out his laisyer plasma gun to destroy more. Even the old clock tower than had stood for a three hundre years!

They fort even harder aginst him too stop his evil. They eventully defeated Evil Santa and sentenced Evil Santa his, evil Raindear, evil elves and evil Panquines to be impressed in the Antarica in the fulture. As Antratica is the opisate of North Pole were Santa lives it was the place were evil Santa was ment to be impressioned.

They than got all the villgers ti relise how evil evil crimess is and then they burned all the evil crismess decorations and banned crismess forever on death iland. They still celibreated over stuff thogh.

"We saved time from being changed and saved dearth iland from having its cultured changed forever" said William Who. William Who also new that the good Santa would thank him for defateding evil Santa again".

William Who and sowrdsman waved good by to the villagers and went on their merry way to the Dragons nest.

To be countued...


	7. The Dragons Nest

Chapter 7 The Dragons Nest

William Who and the swordsman where heading to the dragons nest mountin to get the dragons blood. So they walked to the entrance of the mountin and got there. So they startted caliming the mouning ti get to the top of it.

They climed using ropes and hooks to climed the moutin. They were singing songs of montin climbing to keep tere sprits up. "I rember whent I climbed mont everest the tallest mont in the fulture but this taler how cold that bee" "plantes change a lot probably I rember a astominor and alscomist say that there heanvely bodies that are changed by teh gods a lot so this planet cold be changed to sire" said the sordsman said and William Who agred with him.

They countued up the moutin getting higher and highrt even higher than mont evest and the motin on mars. So tall that they were getting too the top of the earth. They were getting there when they attacked by a montin lion "Die William Who" it yell. They were attacked by the motin lion and they fort back until they defeated it and it was kickt into orbit as they was so high "I will get you next time William Who!11" the Montin Lion yelled.

They contued onwards to the top of the montin were the dragons nest is they were almost at the top but then found that they were on the wrong peak of the montin. "We have bean tricked by evil magic" said William Who with mad. Than they saw that there was a cave at the top of peak of it. They entered it and than William Who relised that this was the cave of the motin witch who livered near the top of the earth.

They herd her lurthing evily "Ha ha ha" the witch of montin lurthed "I have tricked them they have got the wrong peek now and now they are my slaves for life" the witched luthed again. William and Who and the swordsman loked around the cave. William Who and the sowrdsman saw evil magic items and skulls and organs in jars. They new that she was a very evil witch and that they were in her grasp and that they had to escaped.

They walked into the first part of the witches lair and loked around there were more sick experiments and evil magic items. "This is a place of great evil sire" said the sordsman "we should be very carfull" the sordsman said again. They lok around carfully and than saw a monster lizard that was breathing fire at them. They attacked it back the sordsman was slashing it with it his sowrd and William Who was attacking it with his guns. They forted for along time and evetually defated him. They were good and fighting and this allowed them to beat monsters like this.

They got to the next room and saw more monsters and fort them. They than saw a rope bridge arcoss lava and the crossed the bridged but than the bridge stated rolling up. They got to the overside and explored more. They reached a maze with evil paitings over the walls the painmtings were evil leaders and dictators. William Who new that they had to get out.

They soon got the liberry of the witch of montin and saw lots of evil books in there including the most evil book of the time the necornoicon. There was also statues and vases. William Who and Sordsman looked around and found the witch of montins dining room with special look out to the moutin cliffs.

They soon found the door of the evil witchs throne roomed but it was lucked with a sepcail golden key that they needed to find. So they loked around and found a secrate button in her lieberry a bookdshelf opened . They went in there and walked down some stairs. They saw a gaint metal glomen that was garding the golden key and platum key to the doors of the throne room.

"HALT do not come futher" said the giant metal golmen "we need to get thought to get teh key" William Who said with brave. "They you MUST DIE!" the giant mental Golem yelled with rage. So they fort with epice battle. They were fighting and the metal golem was wining. But soon they found the metal ginat golem weakness and used it to beat it.

They took it and used on the door and got in. They walked thought the throne room and found door on the side which had the montin witches lounge and swimming pool. In the lounge they found Tvs, play station 4s, computers from the fultre. "Where did they get that from" asked the sordsman "she must of used evil magic to take them from the fulture" said William Who with knowledge and truth of the ways of the universe.

They got back into the throne room and saw the wtich of the montiuns walking down the massive stir case and to Willaim Who surprise she was beautiful, slim, with long brown hair and big boobs. William Who was thinked that she was realy hot but than he rembered that she was EVIL!

"You will not surduce me evil witch you realy evil and have evil stuff" said William Who with residance. "HA ha ha ha I m not going to sudcue you William Who I am going to kill you and boil you alive. The bones of a time lords will make my specail evil planet destroying spell even more powerfull" said the evil witch of the moutin.

"You will never have my bones" said William Who "Oh Yes I will time lord and your two harts and two lungs as well" said the witch of the moutin. So they went to do epice battle against the evil but she the evil moutin did a powerfull spell that knocked them uncoinsocus!

When they a wake they found them selves in gaint boilng pot and the witch was a near buy. "Soon I will dine on the flesh of a time lord and a brave night to dine apon. Then ill have there bones to make my spells even more powerfull" said the evil witch of the motain while luthing evily. William Who didnt no how he was going to get out but would have think about it.

**To Be Countued!**


	8. In The Liar of The Witch

Chapter 8 In The Liar of The Witch

William Who amd the sordsman were being cooked and bolied alive. The evil and beatiful witch of the montins was luthing with evil "soon I will feast on time lord flesh tonight" said the evil wtich.

They had to get to get out and William Who new that they had to or they would dye. But who will they do it? William Who had thinked hard but than he had idea of how to save them "I know" William Who said aloud. So Willaim Who activated the rappelling hook on on his magic ring and pulled them out free.

"Verry Good William Who but you are not free yet you have to escape and you wont beable to do that William Who and Sordsman side kit" the evil witch of the motin said with evil devinous. William Who and the sordsman ran like faster. They ran out side of the throne but than fell down a trap door and entreded up in an arena. Where they were attacked by a minotors who had giant hambers and maces there where evean some with giant laisr guns.

So they fort them with power and sords and guns. A mintor with a hammer charged at William Who and William Who Dodged it barley. The sordsman was doing sord fighting with a mintor but than his sord break. "Dam how will a brave sir lik be able to fight with out my sord" the sordmans said. Than William Who had idea "I know" he said jumped in fron of the laiser moinotr so that it shot at him and jumped away so the blast hit one of the over mintors.

The hgrabed the mace ande thre a hamer to the sordsman. They beat all the laiser mintors and took there laisr gun and used them to vaprise the rest of the mintors. "I say sire this most ungentualtmenly" said the sordsman as he prefpord to fight with a sord rather that with weepons that a barbrarian or apaceman would used. The finshied killing the rest of the minotors than herd evil but sexy luthter. "HA HA William Who you and your friend thinkedhat you have finshed yet but think againt" than a trap door opened in ther pit and they were sucked in.

They fell in to a degion were they were suspedned above a shark pit where there were evil sharks and William Who and Sordsman were being lowered into it. "The sharks will killer us" thinked William Who "that's rite William Who you will be eaten and becmon the lunch for the sharks" said the evil wtich from the speaker phones.

Who he had to get out quick. So William Who looked thought his gadjests and pulled out his sonic mini hammber and used it to break the chains. They got away and escaped thought the door and entered athoer roomed. They looked around it and saw a warrior barbarian "I have bean blessed with power of the greatest warrior by the gods and thought that power I sought to find the artifact! But I failed in my guerst so I have bean cursed to in habit these motin area and kill any one I sea! If I dont I will be destroied!"

"I take it that you plan kill us good sire" the sordsman said "Yes I will destroy anything! And anyone! That comes here! Now come on you weaklings! I will kill you both fools!" and the warrir charged at them. They forted at him and the barbarian forted back at them. The barbarian picker up the giant satue and thre it them. "I will crush you like little bugs puny humans" he yeeled!.

William Who and Sordaman dodged it with skill they than shot at the barabrain but he defelected eith his nussles. "I am a stronger than you weak weapons I can resist anything for I have the power of power!" but than William Who shot the chains of the bridge he was standing on and the bararian fell in a rageing river.

They than herd a voice ancoment from the witch of the motian "you only did me a favor William Who I was going to kill him anyway" the witch of the motin sayed. They new they had to do more. Then they saw a hideous monstar that was hard to understan. "dont not look at it or you may go isane" said William Who and shot it with his laiser gun and destroyed it. "I cold lok at it as I am no coward" said the Sordsman. "So William Who and your freind were not driven isane by that creature but try this don't looked at it eyes" the evil witch of the motin said.

They entered the next roomed and saw a river of posion with a brdige over it they than saw a another guy who had bean traped there. "I will help you brave heros" he said "than a can go back to my lab and help cure the plague there are so many needly out there" he said.

Than they soaw the evil monseter abotination and looked away but the guy did not and turned to stone. William Who looked at his statue body and got sad "if only I could get him to my spaceship and it was working I cold repair him" William Who said with head down.

They forted back against the creature and did not look at eyes. So they got the upper hand was defating it with power and stregth. They fotreted and dfeated it.

They soon found there way thought more of the lair of the each of evil witch of the mtotains robots was armed with a rocket lunchers. "I no way to tak them out lockly!" said William Who quietly and pulled out a anti robot grenate that he left. He threw it them and it blew them up disableing them for now.

They got in a lift and got into a another room a room full of stautes and treausre. "this must be ytears old" said the sordsman and looked a everything. But than a gas came in the room and they wnet unconcous!

They woke up in another room as the witch of motins prisoners again. "You have amused me William Who but now you and your freind are goin to dye hahaha"

"wait you should not kill me" said William Who with serinous "why not" said the motin witch "you are nothing I need your bones" said the evil witch of motin again. "You cant kill me beacuse I going to stop a real evil dude" said William Who "Ha Ha Ha William Who I am evil and I want evil to win" the evil witch said. "but hes going to like destroy the univers" said William Who "That would be bad but still I could stopp them so you will have to offer me somthing else" said the Evil witch. "Well you like me amuse you in a different way" said William Who and winked.

"I like the way youre thinking" said the witch of the motin and they kissed. The witch of moutin untied William Who and William Who said to the sordsman "I will come back to get you later" William Who said. Then William Who and the witch of motin kissed again and they giggled. William Who and the witch of the moutin went of to have hot steamy sex with each other in the Witch of motins secrate bedroom.

XX To be countue XXX


	9. The Time of Passion

Chapter Nine the time of passion

Authores notes this the censored T rated version I will be uploading the more rauchy version on mah profie soon

William who followed the Witch of the motins into her bedroom and the started kissing. From kissing they started snoging and than they making out. William who felt her curvaous body and her long hair. Then they got on to the bed and really started making out.

Then the Witch of the motins lent forward and let William who mount her. William Who entered her black robes started having sex with her. He was getting deeper and deepr in her Vagina. He then started to take of her robes and relvied her boobs. They had lots of sex until they climaxed.

Than William Who was given his own bedroom and told that he would be staying for some time. The next day William Who was to the Witch of the motins lucturay swimming pool and they did legths of it and had fun. Then Witch of the motins wanted to have sex and they did. They swam around like fishes and had sex a lot unitl William Who once again filled the Witch of the motins with his love jucies.

That knight William who was reading a book about the area when the Witch of the motins pulled him in the shower and they had sex standing up. Latr William Who was in a lift going to the look out tower when the Witch of the motins lucked the doors and had sex with him. William Who was in bed sleeping when the Witch of the motins undress him and made him have sex with her. She was having sex with him every hour of the day. They had sex in her hot tub, in her sunua, in an underwater cave, in her magical wardrobe, in her caldrun, in her photo booth which Witch of the motins had taken from the future. While William Who like sex this was tering even for a time lord.

So he asking if he cold leave and the Witch of the motins told him that she was going to keep him as her lover forever. William Who pleaded and was eventually let go as long as her found a replacement one just as good as him. William Who new that thisd would be hard as he was one of the greetest lovers in history. The Witch of the motins gave hints on the pass to the montin dragon nest like wolfs that were there and yetis and bigfoots that romed the area. William Who new that he had to do it so William Who and the sordsman headed to the path to Dragon nest.

To be countued


End file.
